


In the Moonlight

by Aredhel_M



Category: arknight, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 是在掩体背后赫拉格就觉得不对劲了。





	In the Moonlight

是在掩体背后赫拉格就觉得不对劲了。先锋没有收到后撤的指令，险些折损，无线电里和着命令传来的，还有微弱的喘息声。

赫拉格将视线投过去，看见博士一手撑着墙面，一手捂着嘴，即使在宽大防护服的遮掩下也看得出那瘦弱的身子正猛烈地起伏，努力抑制着什么。赫拉格知道他在吃药，有副作用，这毋庸置疑，而敌军压阵的紧要关头，博士不允许任何人从自己的岗位上分心。他强迫自己移开视线，刀在手中发出一阵渴血的嗡鸣，几乎是发泄一样，围攻上前的敌人像落叶般无声无息倒下，寥落一地。在充斥着硝烟味、血腥味和赫默无人机喷洒的消毒水气味的战场上，他闻见一股淡淡的香气，若有若无，仿佛空气中无数细小的钩子，牵扯着黎博利敏感的神经，让他的目光不由自主地追随着那纤瘦的背影。风鼓起他的防护服，显得空荡荡的。

他们很快将敌人的防线攻破，使得对方有序的阵型溃不成军。几个年轻的孩子乘胜追击，博士只丢下一句，看好他们，别出事，便迅速离开了。快步与赫拉格擦肩而过的时候，他无视将军担忧的眼神，却因走得太急，被地面上凹凸不平的石块绊了一脚。赫拉格下意识伸手搀扶，那股子气味在他面前炸裂开来，散发出浓郁的蜜意，某种暮春秾丽的花果香，过于馥郁而显得烂熟，像是一颗软透了的果子，牙齿还没破进去，稍稍挤压便会有汁水沁出来。

博士好似被冒犯了，猛地抽回手臂。

你的东西掉了。赫拉格捡起空药剂瓶。

博士慌张的一把抢过，紧张的四处望了一眼，确认凯尔希没有注意到这边的小插曲。违禁的药品。他碰到将军的那只手，掌心里沁满汗水，几乎把赫拉格烫了一下。从黑色的防护服下露出的一截指尖，正泛着旖旎的嫣红，衬着白皙的底色格外惹眼。它打着颤，很快缩回宽大的袖子里去了。

你还好吧？需不需要休息一下？

赫拉格别无他意，仅是关怀地询问，博士却受了激似的打开他的手。不需要。尾音也发着颤，还似乎带着点恳求的哭腔。将军闭了闭眼，那点艳红化为视网膜残余的一鸿亮色。他努力不去在意这个，可博士身上甜腻的气味纠缠着赫拉格，甜美的、馥郁得诱人采摘，如同空气中湿润的唇舌，吻在他裸露的后颈皮肤上。

博士攥着手心里的抑制剂，跌跌撞撞往没人的地方走去，步伐蹒跚，几乎时刻都有摔倒的危险。瓶子里仅剩的几滴液体滑过他烧得滚烫的喉咙，清凉，然而就如砂砾填海，徒劳的略过片刻安慰，情欲的潮又从身体内部涌起，拍打着他敏感的骨肉，他浑身蒙了一层薄汗，更多的液体聚集到难以启齿的柔弱部位，令几寸贴身的布料都变得湿哒哒。他往空旷的废弃工厂深处去，手推车和集装箱摞得比人还高，不容易被发现，然而也最容易成为敌人的藏身之处。

他是被突如其来的发情期弄昏了头，才会毫无防备地离开护卫，一个人跑进危险的无人之处。眼下博士管不了太多，他需要一个昏暗、安静的地方，没有人能找到、没有人能发觉他难堪的秘密，好让他咬牙把这段延迟许久，而来势汹汹的情潮安稳度过。

银光一闪，博士受惊地堪堪避开，脸颊却被剑锋划出一道细口。他从腰间抽出匕首勉强抵抗，对方闻见他身上的气味，眼神变了几变，猛攻的架势转而该为围猎的手段，将男孩逼到箱子和墙壁的死角里。那人扣住他的肩膀，轻而易举卸掉他的匕首，另一只手往他腰间摸去，他激烈的挣扎毫无作用，皮带扣解散的金属声在空旷的厂房里格外刺耳，他咬住自己的舌头，牙齿狠狠往下嵌——那熟悉的脚步声像一个希求已久的奇迹。

随着长刀破入皮肉的声音，猥亵他的敌人脑袋歪到一侧，被赫拉格扫了出去。

“你知不知道单独行动可能会送命？”来人毫不掩饰他的愤怒，半跪下来，单手扣住他的下巴强迫博士看着他。他的力道真大，疼得博士眼泪都下来了。他还维持着咬舌的动作，两颊肌肉酸痛僵硬，没法讲出完整的一句话。赫拉格注意到了，更是气不打一处来，那只握刀的手叩开他的牙关，分开他紧紧咬合的唇齿。

他尝到一点血的味道，从生了一层厚厚的茧的手指上渗出来。博士本能地吮吸着那道伤口，更多的腥甜的液体被他咽下去，身体里的渴意与食欲混成一团，他又吮又吻，细细舔弄着将军的手指。

赫拉格倒吸一口气。这个动作让他们靠得太近了，他能看清兜帽下博士苍白的脸，白皙的皮肤泛起一阵不正常的潮红，双眸噙泪，盈盈凝望着他；他的身子好热，急急地就往赫拉格身上攀，多情的小臂缠上他的后背，他的手指仿佛带着火星，所及之处令赫拉格也同样燃烧起来。

博士身上都是血，有自己的也有别人的，赫拉格从他口中抽出自己的手指，那儿湿软、温热，柔软的舌吮吸着他，几乎一瞬间就让他胯下胀痛得厉害。不过他还存着半分理智，还记得问他：“哪里受伤了？”

博士很抗拒，赫拉格不由分说制住他的手脚，继而剥开他的外套。血迹在博士伶仃的肩胛骨上泅开，将深色的衬衣染出诡丽的花纹，狭长的一道伤口，如同蝴蝶抽出湿润的翅膀，在皮肉上留下的痕迹。赫拉格着迷地伸手碰了碰，引来怀中人一阵颤抖。他担心博士着凉，只露出半个肩头，男孩却呜咽着在他耳边哭诉，“好热……”一面扯着衬衫的扣子。

他屈身跨坐在赫拉格的大腿上，整个人不安分地扭动，小屁股磨蹭着男人的腿根，衬衫下摆撩起来半片，露出一对深陷的腰窝。男孩儿下身已经湿了一大片。

赫拉格沉下声音，“你这样……我很难上药。”

他似乎自己也意识到衣衫不整，放浪地分开大腿坐在男人身上，这样的认知逼起一阵羞赧的潮红，直蔓延到耳尖，鲜妍欲滴，情欲让他备受折磨，连声音都磨得尖细勾人，“对不起，可是……可是我好难受……好难受啊，将军……”

男人叹了口气，大手抚摸他光裸的脊背，三两下缠好肩上的绷带，打了个干净利落的结。那只宽大、温厚的手探入男孩的裤子里，顺着小腹往下摸索，然后，握住他小巧的，挺立的阴茎，上下撸动着，他没有怎么玩花样，仅仅是这样单调地揉弄就令男孩抖得不成样子，又哭又喘，眼泪洇湿了赫拉格的肩膀。那喘息声短促而破碎，在他加快速度的同时带出几声奶音，小孩儿哭叫着射在他手上。

他的身子还是很烫。这种程度的安抚显然不够，赫拉格将他的长裤退到腿根，露出圆润的臀部，沾着精液的手指顺利地插进后面的穴口，能听到咕叽咕叽的水声。那儿竟是艳红色的，软肉像玫瑰花瓣一样柔滑，小嘴一样吮吸着他呢，一张一合地，教他心猿意马，恨不得立刻就将自己的欲望深埋进他体内。博士伏在他肩头，始终不愿意迎接他的眼神，害羞的样子和平日里冷静自持的领导人截然不同，这让赫拉格感到新鲜。他卸下了防备，全然信任地将自己交付到他手里，向他袒露柔弱的后颈，那馥郁的气味就是从赤裸的颈部皮肤底下散发出来。

很快，那处流的水就沾了赫拉格满手。博士揪住他的衣角，“进来……求您……”

他的眼睛里充满泪水，那么明亮，那么炽热，赫拉格几乎可以听见他猛烈跳动的心脏在大声叫喊，他的倾慕，他的眷恋，他的仰望，事到如今已再无遮掩，利剑一样穿透他的胸膛。

赫拉格迟疑了。

少年纤细的腰身如此柔软，在他手里弯着成那样不可思议的弧度；他的身体莹润而洁白，手指稍一用力，就能在上面留下红艳的痕迹，深色制服的遮掩下透出几分春色无边的意思。

而他还那么小，他把他当成孩子来爱，全心全意、毫无他念，从生到死。现在，他宠爱的孩子眉眼含春，在他怀里渴求他的全部。他不是不能这样来爱，可博士知道什么叫爱吗？他能承受自己的欲望，他的痛苦和不堪，所有沉痛的过往，和一颗破碎的心吗？

可那毕竟是真诚的，他意识到自己发的那通脾气是源于自己无法言说的念想，他想要他，就在这里，破败废弃的厂房里、集装箱的阴影下随时有人会出现，这情欲化作滚烫的岩浆在他身体里涌动着，几乎能将四肢百骸都焚成灰烬。

“你想好了吗？真的想好了吗？”

博士听不明白似的，凑上来颤颤巍巍吻他。他已经无暇分辨话语中潜藏的含义了，一味地将自己滚烫的身子贴上他的。赫拉格蓦地攥住他的手腕，气息凌厉而危险。博士清醒了，有些被吓着，本能的想逃离那铁铸囚笼一样的怀抱。

“你抓得我好疼……”

赫拉格捉了他的双手，高过头顶，摁在墙上。他凑近男孩的耳畔，叼着他的耳垂，舔咬那块敏感的嫩肉，“晚了。现在我不会放手了。”

他耐心地用手指肏弄着男孩的肉穴，故意抵在甬道深处最敏感的那块软肉上反复戳弄，博士颤抖着又射了一次，等到那处能吞进四根手指，男孩早已满面泪痕，咬着嘴唇咿咿呀呀不成调子，赫拉格终于急不可耐地欺身顶弄进去。高潮过后的身子敏感得令人心悸，赫拉格分开男孩的大腿，细细亲吻内侧那片娇嫩的肌肤。男孩双腿大开，任他在自己腿间作弄着，男人的胡茬痒痒的，使得几声破碎的呻吟从唇齿间泄露出来。

赫拉格用自己的披风仔细地包裹住男孩，光线透不进来，旁人也看不到他。他们在无人机侦查不到的盲点，可依然担心会有人闯入，赫拉格并不想给人看到博士这幅旖旎的模样，他吻着男孩脸上那道浅浅的伤痕，已经结了痂，嘴唇触碰的感觉混杂着痒意，很是温柔的样子，而与此同时下身却毫不留情地抽插顶弄着，他肏得重了，博士就扯他的头发，拽得赫拉格一痛，不但没有按他的意思放慢节奏，反倒弄得更深更快，不一会儿就直插得男孩崩溃求饶，那急促的喘法像是能闭过气去。

博士狠狠地捶打他的后背，赫拉格调笑道：“……可是你这儿一直咬着我不放呢，博士。咬得好紧，你流了好多水。”

他的背上想是多了几道挠痕，不过这看起来更像是床笫之间的调情，赫拉格并不在意，故意用那副威严的的口吻在他耳边说着下流话。

“你里面好热，博士，我这样弄你，舒服了吗？”

“你出去……出……出去……”博士开始抽泣，被做弄了老半天的身体绵软无力，想要止住哭泣却已经力不从心，发情期的身体能承受甚至更多，快感在他身体内部积累，如同翻涌上涨的潮水，一浪接着一浪拍打着宽大斗篷下赤裸的皮肤。

他掀开斗篷的一角，让空气钻进来。同样，光也透过缝隙照在男孩红艳的脸庞上，使得那张秾丽的面容莹莹拢着一层亮光。他们的交缠的影子投在墙壁上，一个那么高大、健壮，坐在他怀里男孩却小小的，上下起伏着，像一株柔软的植物攀附在大树上。那影子微暗，边缘模糊，仿佛某种启示的符号，骨与肉，血与泪，互相找到彼此，融为创世初始之时，不可分割的一体。

博士仍在啜泣，耸动的肩胛骨深处好似孕育着蝴蝶。他在赫拉格充满怜爱的抚慰下渐渐平息，赫拉格耐着性子哄道：“好了，没事了，都过去了……”

男孩咬着嘴唇，浑身像是散了架一样的疼，胳膊都没法抬起来，愤恨地小声嘟哝着：“我讨厌你，讨厌你……”

“好，你讨厌我。”赫拉格从谏如流随声附和，一面细细吻着他的脸颊，舔去他满脸泪水。他软绵绵打了赫拉格几拳，瞪眼的模样毫无威慑力，即便如此，博士也还想挽回一些面子，色厉内荏凶道：“……不许还手……”

“…好。不还手。”

年长的男人这么应着，一不小心却瞥见男孩被弄得乱糟糟的腿根，白色的精液从合不拢的穴口流出来。那拳头像猫抓挠一样，直挠得人心痒痒，下面又硬了，在穴里渐渐胀大。

“你！”博士红着眼瞪他，被顶了一下身子就软了。他们又胡乱厮闹了几次，博士累得在他怀里昏睡过去。

他草草清理了两人的衣衫，细心地用斗篷裹住男孩的身体，走出工厂才发现夜色已浓，月亮从山峦尽头升了上来。银色的月亮在深蓝的夜幕中安静地燃烧，从前一轮明月会无可避免地让他思绪万千，他望着月亮，心里会想起旁的事；而今夜，月亮只是月亮，赫拉格牵起男孩的右手，虔诚地吻着他的手指，一根根吻过去。

细密的吻让男孩醒了过来，赫拉格柔声说：“瞧，月亮出来了。”

他一抬眸，盈盈月光哗啦一声从他眼底倾泻下来。


End file.
